


Нисхождение

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Когда рушится привычная жизнь, когда отворачиваются близкие люди – это ад или наваждение, созданное чьей-то злой волей?





	Нисхождение

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — второй сезон

На ярмарку Дин зарулил только для того, чтобы купить пожрать. Хотелось чего-то особенного, для разнообразия. Ожидания оправдались. Жуя многоэтажный и сложносочиненный бургер, Дин рассеянно разглядывая выставленный товар.

Карман куртки неудобно оттопыривался — Дин напихал туда яблоки, которые купил для Сэма в экологическом магазинчике. Мелкий всегда неровно дышал к натуральным продуктам. Хотя развод, наверно, — откуда весной свежие яблочки? Да еще такие дорогущие. Дин думал Сэму кочан капусты прикупить — зеленый, лохматый. Вот смеху будет. Но тот стоил как десяток бургеров, возможно, потому что тоже был насквозь натуральный.

Дину пришла в голову идея походить между рядами и поискать Сэму какую-нибудь занятную фиговину к скорому дню рождения. Именно фиговину, основной подарок он давно и надежно спрятал в багажнике импалы — хорошие крепкие кроссовки. А то предыдущие, еще со стэнфордовских времен, почти развалились. 

Наконец Дин заметил что-то стоящее и, отряхнув руки и облизав кетчуп с губ, подошел к лотку с кожаными ремнями. Пожилая дама, явно из поколения детей цветов, приветливо улыбнулась. Яркая, вся лоскутно-цветастая, с длинными жидкими косами, она стала нахваливать свой товар — ручная работа, выделка кожи по старинному методу, полная экологичность. У Дина дернулся глаз. 

Но ремни и правда были что надо — сшитые, плетеные, с тиснением. Простроченные крепкими нитками и надежно проклепанные. И пряжки! На выбор — латунные, бронзовые, стальные. Литые, кованные, с чеканкой.

В итоге после мучительной внутренней борьбы Дин выбрал черный ремень из кожи буйвола с мельхиоровой пряжкой серебряного цвета с чернением, на которой раскинул крылья орел. Вариант с быком или волком Дин отверг. Стоил подарок недешево, но не намного дороже экологической капусты.

Дин поблагодарил прихипованную леди и направился к импале. Свернутый ремень он засунул в другой карман. В куртке было жарко, но Дин из ему самому непонятного упрямства не снимал ее. 

На юге Монтаны, откуда они с Сэмом приехали, зима еще держалась — по обочинам лежал темный плотный снег, а деревья только набухали почками. В Колорадо же солнце било в глаза и припекало макушку так, словно на дворе стоял не конец апреля, а июль.

Дин утер ладонью пот с лица. Надо было оставить куртку в мотеле. Не зря Сэм посмотрел неодобрительно, когда Дин собирался. Но ничего не сказал, снова уткнулся в ноутбук. Дина беспокоило, что брат целыми днями шерстил программу Эша, все искал этих самых «особенный детей». Как одержимый стал. Дин умом понимал, что, наверно, неплохо бы всех найти и держать под контролем, но в груди царапало и грызло беспокойство. Тянуло бросить все, сорваться, уехать куда-нибудь, только непонятно куда. И дорога звала, и интуиция. А им обоим Дин доверял. 

Вечером он собирался серьезно поговорить с Сэмом, чтобы как можно быстрее отчалить отсюда и перекантоваться недельку у Бобби. Еще и сон приснился тревожный — Сэм застывший, серый, словно неживой с закрытыми глазами лежал на старом продавленном матрасе. Дин проснулся в слезах. Оставалось молить всех богов, что это лишь выверт подсознания. Что он не заразился от Сэма даром предвидения. 

— Эй, красавчик, — у самого выхода с ярмарки Дину наперерез шагнула смешливая девчонка, — купи своей подружке бусики. — С ее предплечья свисали гроздья самодельных украшений. — Или браслетик дружку.

Дин фыркнул и обошел ее. Хватит с него покупок на сегодня. Эдак он без налички останется. Он машинально притронулся к карману джинсов, проверяя, на месте ли деньги. И выматерился — на зеркале «детки» качалась длинная нитка бус.

Дин оглянулся. Очень хотелось наорать на эту дуру за нечестный способ выуживать у людей доллар-другой. Пришлось снимать бусы и возвращаться на ярмарку, чтобы ее разыскать и всучить товар обратно. Дин потоптался у входа, походил между рядами, но девчонки не было видно.

В конце концов плюнул. Если она спряталась, то заниматься поисками он точно не собирается, не мальчик уже в игры играть. Дин уселся в машину и покрутил бусы в руках. Стеклянные, синие, они завораживали, переливались на солнце, бросая тонкие звенящие блики на панель импалы. Дин снова подумал о продавщице, рассердился и зачем-то намотал бусы себе на шею, хотя они были совсем девчачьи. Повернул ключ, и мотор откликнулся низким привычным рокотом.

***

Дин просыпается, когда солнце уже высоко. Сэма в номере нет. Пока Дин плещется под душем, тот все не возвращается. А Дин так надеялся на большой стакан горячего кофе и кусок пирога из соседней забегаловки. Но приходится тащиться туда самому. 

Распиливая тупым ножом блинчик на тарелке, Дин замечает, что руки нехорошо подрагивают, но он успокаивает себя, что Сэм просто отлучился по делам и вот-вот вернется. Гонит подступающую панику, не набирает брату, только каждую секунду бросает взгляд на экран телефона, чтобы не пропустить сообщение или звонок.

Вернувшись в номер, Дин тщательно осматривается. Все вещи на месте, включенный ноутбук стоит на столе, браузер открыт на вкладке новостей из маленького городка Скотт Сити, что в Канзасе. Дин пробегает глазами строчки — ничего особенного, просто обрушилась крыша одного из частных домов, никто даже не погиб. 

А вот теперь Дин принимается звонить. Но телефон Сэма отключен и, соответственно, GPS тоже. Это плохо, ведь недавно именно благодаря этой системе Дин вовремя оказался рядом с Сэмом и спас Джо.

Механический голос, похоже, сам устал повторять про абонента не в сети, но Дин, как одержимый, жмет и жмет на кнопку вызова. «Сэм, ответь!», твердит он про себя.

К вечеру Дин смиряется с очевидным — Сэм пропал. Опять. Ужас затапливает сердце при мысли, что придется снова смотреть в черные глаза брата. 

Закинув вещи в багажник, Дин садится в импалу и выбирает в записной книжке номер Бобби.

— Сэм куда-то делся, — как можно безмятежнее произносит он, чтобы не волновать старика. — Он тебе ничего не говорил случаем?

— Нет, — отвечает Бобби. И, помолчав, добавляет немыслимое: — Как же он достал своими заскоками! Видениями и капризами. А ты, болван, с ним носишься как курица с яйцом. Успокойся уже, Дин. Как потерялся, так и отыщется. А нет — ну так на нет и суда нет, — Бобби хрипло смеется и отключается.

Дин пораженно смотрит на погасший экран и ловит воздух ртом. Что случилось с Бобби? С их надежным, верным и самым лучшим другом на свете. С единственным другом.

Потом Дин запихивает телефон в карман джинсов, потому что в куртке до сих пор лежат яблоки и ремень — так и не нашлось времени их вытащить. Находит на карте Скотт Сити и заводит мотор.

***

Это тупик, это и правда обычное обрушение крыши, словно Сэм решил пустить Дина по ложному следу.

Дин в отчаянии, он понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Бобби он больше не звонит. Не хватает духу.

— Возьми еще пива, — Эллен ставит на стойку уже третью по счету бутылку.

Она из холодильника, по запотевшему стеклу сползает капля конденсата, а Дина почему-то начинает подташнивать. Наверно, от страха, который второй день вымораживает, выедает все нутро.

Эллен не помогает. Не дает умного совета, не успокаивает, не говорит, что Сэм найдется и все уладится. Наоборот, относится к новости о его исчезновении весьма прохладно. Как, похоже, и к визиту Дина. Дин к такому как-то не готов. Он уже привык, что в «Доме у дороги» и ему, и Сэму всегда рады. Всегда окажут помощь и поддержку. А сейчас Эллен ведет себя так, словно Дин в очередной раз подкатывает яйца к Джо — стальной взгляд, напряженная усмешка и решимость до конца отстаивать и защищать свое.

А Дин устал, до смерти вымотался от тревоги за Сэма. Ему не хватает тепла, чтобы Эллен провела рукой по плечу и сказала три заветных слова: «Все будет хорошо».

Зажмурившись, Дин махом выпивает полбутылки. Ледяное пиво падает в пустой желудок — со вчерашнего завтрака во рту не было ни крошки. При мысли о еде желудок скручивает спазмом. Эллен смотрит неодобрительно, и Дину хочется оправдываться. Хотя, в общем, не за что. 

— Мы собирались закрываться, — сообщает она сухо.

Дин оглядывается — в зале никого нет, только лохматая макушка Эша виднеется из-за дальней перегородки. Он даже не вышел поздороваться, когда Дин вошел в бар. Наверно, занят. Да он и сам хорош — мог бы сразу подойти, пожать руку. 

Дин начинает сползать с табурета с несмелой надеждой — может, Эш придумает, как найти Сэма. Взломает выключенный телефон или что еще.

— Не лезь к нему, — останавливает Дина Эллен.

Дин застывает на месте. «Что происходит?» — хочет спросить, но под суровым взглядом хозяйки получается лишь выдавить жалкое: 

— Что мне делать?

В ответ слышит неожиданное:

— Напейся.

— Что?! В смысле, напейся? Ты серьезно думаешь, что это как-то поможет найти Сэма?

Эллен поджимает губы и резко переставляет посуду со стола на стойку. Бокалы жалобно звенят.

— Не поможет, Дин. Ни тебе, ни Сэму уже ничего не поможет. Особенно Сэму.

— Ты о чем? — Дин не верит своим ушам.

— Не знаю, как тебя, а меня твой проблемный братец порядком утомил. Очень этим отца напоминает. Джон тоже умел достать, уж если что в голову взбрело — ничем не выбьешь. Упрямый, как осел.

— Боже, Эллен, что ты несешь?

— Что? Ну вот, например, именно из-за упертости Джона все и пошло к черту, вся жизнь под откос. И не надо так таращиться. Твой отец положил на меня глаз, и его не останавливало, что я замужем, а Билл его вроде как лучший друг. Постоянно делал мне намеки, отвешивал пошлые шуточки. Противно.

Дину тоже становится противно. Очень. 

— А после того, как я разозлилась и пригрозила все рассказать мужу, и случилась та самая охота, когда Билл погиб. Все думали — случайность, но я-то знала настоящую причину. И Джон еще набрался наглости показаться мне на глаза. Я его чуть не убила, жаль, другие охотники оттащили. С тех пор ваш папенька сюда ни ногой. Не думаю, что от стыда, скорее, от страха.

Бред, думает Дин, какой чудовищный бред. Он не находит сил, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Эллен.

— Зачем ты звонила тогда? Оставляла сообщение.

— Хоть и лет прошло много, я наконец придумала, как отомстить. — По голосу слышно, что Эллен улыбается. — Не успела.

Дин встает.

— Да, а ты поезжай себе, Дин. И серьезно — сними номер и напейся как следует, если уж так хочется попечалиться о брате. А нам с Эшем пора баиньки, поздно уже.

Дин поднимает глаза. Эш стоит рядом с Эллен, приобняв ее за плечи, и бесстыже скалится. Эллен кладет ладонь на задницу Эша и игриво щиплет его за ягодицу.

Дин сжимает зубы, чтобы его не вырвало. Пофиг, что скрывается за дверями спальни Эллен. И она, и Эш — свободные взрослые люди, и плевать на разницу в возрасте. Кто такой Дин, чтобы читать им мораль. Но зачем? Зачем нужно вот так? Грязно, мерзко, напоказ.

Ни слова не говоря, Дин выходит, за спиной щелкает замок. У машины его все-таки выворачивает. Горло обжигает желчью, обидой и какой-то глобальной несправедливостью, словно весь мир ополчился против Дина. И лишь теплый, не успевший остыть капот импалы, на который он опирается рукой, кажется единственным островком стабильности. Любимая «детка» — вот кто никогда не подведет.

***

Дин сидит на деревянных мостках, свесив ноги, и смотрит вниз, на плещущуюся далекую воду. В груди тоска, горло сжимает отчаянием. Сложно поверить, но с Джо все вышло еще хуже.

— Ты не позвонил, — заявляет она торжествующим тоном, будто ни секунды не сомневалась, что Дин так и поступит.

— Я приехал, это лучше, — Дин легко и соблазнительно улыбается. У него же получалось. Раньше.

Он старается, но Джо передергивает плечами — не прокатило.

— Зачем ты приехал? И для кого лучше? 

Джо странная — непривычно серьезная и жесткая. Дин не понимает почему.

— Сэм пропал, — признается он. — Ты случайно не знаешь, где он и что с ним?

— Сэм? — Джо с фальшивым усердием закатывает глаза и морщит лоб. — Напомни, это тот Сэм, который хотел меня убить? Изнасиловать и убить? Знаешь, Дин, я думать не хочу ни о каком Сэме. Мне насрать, что с ним. Если и сдохнет, плакать не буду.

— Джо… — в шоке выдыхает Дин, — но это был не он, а демон в нем.

— Еще раз — мне насрать!

— Что произошло? — Дин подходит ближе, но Джо с каждым его шагом отступает назад. — Что поменялось?

— Люди, Дин. Люди меняются. Сложно остаться прежним, когда человек, которому ты доверяешь, как себе, приставляет нож к твоей шее. Я больше не верю никому, даже тебе. Не подходи, предупреждаю. 

Она проворно отступает за стойку, шарит там — и в ее руках оказывается пистолет. Черное дуло смотрит прямо на Дина.

Он примиряюще выставляет ладони. Несмотря на угрозу, не боится. Во все глаза рассматривает беспощадную Джо, новую Джо. Мир вообще стал новым, до омерзения незнакомым.

— Куда делась милая и трогательная Джо? — горько улыбается Дин. — Пистолет тебе не к лицу. Плеть больше бы пошла.

— У меня есть, купила недавно, — Джо усмехается. — Показать? 

И Дин сбегает.

***

— С каких это пор принято заявляться без предупреждения? — Бобби в ярости. — Милочка, — оборачивается он, — это не доставщик пиццы.

А Дин так обрадовался, что дверь быстро открылась. Оказывается, ждали не его. Дин привстает на цыпочки и заглядывает через плечо Бобби. Милочка? Бобби и… женщина?

Бобби не приглашает Дина в дом. Наоборот, теснит его на крыльцо и прикрывает за собой дверь. У Бобби другая бейсболка, не такая старая и засаленная, и борода аккуратно подстрижена. Бобби нарядный, как ни странно это звучит. И торжественный. 

А Дин, он мешает. Мешает устраивать личную жизнь, тормошит, лезет со своим задолбавшим всех проблемным братцем. Бобби не произносит это вслух, но так громко думает, что Дин слышит.

Он разворачивается и спускается по ступенькам.

— Ты еще охотник? — оглядывается, с надеждой всматриваясь в такое знакомое лицо, словно хочет найти подтверждение, что не все совсем плохо. Что мир рухнул, но не до конца. — У тебя можно просить помощи?

Дверь распахивается.

— Бобби, кто там? — на пороге стоит «милочка» — не молодая, но симпатичная. Крепенькая, невысокая женщина, со светлыми кудрями, рот ярко накрашен. Очень подходит Бобби.

Столько лет, столько дел, столько всего вместе пережито. Дом Бобби стал для братьев родным. Почти. И все насмарку? Дин смаргивает нежданные слезы и идет к импале.

В ней он и решает переночевать. Отгоняет подальше от свалки старых машин, останавливается на обочине и упирается лбом в руль. В мотель ехать нет никакого желания. Дин отвык ночевать один в номере. Вроде с недавних пор они с Сэмом вновь охотятся вместе — они же семья, — а Дин уже не может заснуть, если на соседней кровати не сопит брат. Не крутится полночи, не вздыхает тяжело. 

Где ты сейчас, Сэм? Что с тобой случилось?

Дин перебирается на заднее сидение, ложится, поджав ноги к животу, и смотрит на звезды через заднее стекло. К утру проваливается в тяжелый сон.

Снится ему Сэм. Чужой Сэм. Красивый, как с картинки журнала. В белом костюме, с жестоким прищуром и беспощадной улыбкой. Он зовет Дина, он рад, а Дину страшно до боли в груди. Вскрикнув, он просыпается.

Трет лицо, с кряхтением разгибает затекшую спину и вылезает наружу. Достает из куртки, которой укрывался ночью, яблоко и с хрустом кусает его.

Телефон вибрирует сообщением, и тут же раздается звонок. Дин ни секунды не сомневается, что это Сэм. Выплевывает непрожеванный кусок и подносит к уху телефон. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы выдохнуть в трубку «Сэм?»

— Дин, — Сэм бодр и весел, — извини, что заставил тебя поволноваться. Но больше не о чем переживать, со мной все в порядке. В полном порядке.

— Ты где? — Дин прикладывает все силы, чтобы шевелить языком.

— Я тут, — смеется Сэм. — Неважно, Дин. Никакого значения, где я нахожусь. Я чего звоню? Хотел попрощаться и сказать напоследок, что Азазель, в сущности, неплохой мужик. Мы с ним спокойно поговорили, и он растолковал, что во мне его кровь. В тех, других «особенных детях», правда тоже, — нехотя поясняет он. — Мы-то думали, что Желтоглазый готовил себе солдат, а на самом деле ему был нужен один, самый лучший из всех, тот, кто возглавит его армию. Он сказал — я лучший. Ты не представляешь себе, Дин, какая это мощь, — Сэм снова смеется, а у Дина кровь стынет в жилах, — какая сила. Какое могущество. Как можно отказаться от такого предложения? Я его принял. Так что теперь, Дин, если мы и увидимся, то будем с разных сторон баррикад. И мой тебе совет — не лезь на эти баррикады. Это не твоя война. Потому что я не уверен, что пощажу тебя, если ты встанешь у меня на пути. Когда-то мы были братьями, семьей. Поэтому я честен с тобой, Дин. Мне не жаль, ничего не жаль. Прощай.

***

Дин приходит в себя за рулем. Руки механически переключают скорости, ноги нажимают на педали. Импала мчится по какому-то шоссе, пожирая милей за милю. Дину кажется, что кто-то выжрал изнутри его самого — так легко и холодно под ребрами. В голове гулкая пустота. 

Проезжая мимо очередного городка, Дин осматривается. Все тихо, люди занимаются повседневными делами, жизнь идет своим чередом. Никто еще не знает, что скоро конец и грядет апокалипсис. А Дин знает. В его личном мире он уже произошел.

На автомате заезжает на заправку, потому что еще помнит, что по утрам всегда пил кофе. Чтобы проснуться. Удивленно рассматривает стакан у себя в руке и понимает, что не хочет просыпаться. Он вообще ничего не хочет. 

Куда он едет и что делать дальше — Дин не знает. Сражаться с армией демонов он не собирается. И не только потому, что Сэм во главе, — слова «охота» и «семейный бизнес» теряют всякий смысл. Рухнувший мир, его личный апокалипсис разрушили понятную, устоявшуюся жизнь. Когда в ней не остается ничего и никого, то зачем тогда жить?

Но и желания покончить с собой у Дина нет. Шагнуть с обрыва, въехать на машине в бетонную стену или, например, застрелиться — для этого нужны силы. Нужно хоть что-то чувствовать — ярость, гнев, боль, сожаление от утраты. Ничего похожего Дин не чувствует. Внутри у него кусок черного льда, будто сердце сначала сгорело, а потом замерзло.

Дин невидяще смотрит в лобовое стекло на дорогу, исчезающую под колесами. «Детка», верная «детка», несмотря ни на что, исправно везет его вперед. Дин надеется, что она простила ему удары ломом. Простила и поняла.

Именно в этот момент мотор чихает, раз, другой, и глохнет. Дин едва успевает вырулить на обочину. Пытается заново завести двигатель, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, но бесполезно. Он не верит, стучит ладонью по приборной панели — датчики в норме, топлива достаточно. 

Надо дать «детке» передохнуть, мотору остыть, и все получится. Дин обнимает руками руль, почти ложится на него — он подождет, он умеет ждать. Неожиданно для себя засыпает.

Проснувшись, долго не может понять, где он, главное, — почему на пассажирском сидении нет Сэма. Потом вспоминает и сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать. Трет лицо ладонями и бесконечное число раз пытается завести машину. «Нет, «детка», нет. Только не это. Пожалуйста, хоть ты не предавай меня», — молит Дин. Но импала холодна и темна, словно вместе с двигателем в ней поломались все до единой детали.

Дин вылезает из машины. Наверно, он долго проспал — солнце давно село. Вокруг ни души, слева глухой стеной встает лес. Ни огонька, ни звука. Дин вытаскивает ключи, кидает их в карман и захлопывает дверь. Он собирается идти вперед, пока несут ноги. А там посмотрит.

Когда перед ним появляются очертания большого строения, Дин даже не удивляется. Это не жилое здание, а очередной заброшенный завод. Или фабрика. В таких любит селиться всякая нечисть. Дин заходит внутрь.

Натужно скрипит ржавая входная дверь, мрак коридоров едва разбавляет редкое аварийное освещение. Душно, каждый вздох дается с трудом. Дин, не скрываясь и не таясь, идет запутанными ходами. И когда в темноте загораются два синих глаза — смеется от радости и облегчения. Да! Это прекрасный выход! Дин готов благодарить небеса за нежданное избавление. В этот раз он не будет упрямиться и с настойчивостью идиота искать возможность вернуться в реальность. И пусть в этой реальности он сдохнет через несколько дней, зато там, в своих мечтах, снова будет счастлив. Потому что долго, очень долго, всю иллюзорную жизнь, с ним рядом будет Сэм. Его Сэм.

Дин разводит руки в стороны, словно для объятий, и делает шаг к джину — бери, я весь твой. Это же не страшно — мгновение боли, а дальше тишина.

***

Но время шло, а боль не проходила. Наоборот, только усиливалась. Внезапно Дин услышал звуки. Кто-то говорил… вроде голос знакомый… Сэм?!

Он распахнул глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним брата. Тот тряс Дина за шиворот и как заведенный твердил: «Дин! Дин, очнись!» А потом размахнулся и со всей силы влепил Дину пощечину. И Дин очнулся. Он перехватил руку Сэма и рявкнул:

— Сдурел?!

Точнее, хотел рявкнуть, но вышел едва различимый хрип. Горло болело, даже глотать было сложно. 

Сэм разжал пальцы, выпуская воротник Дина, и засмеялся. Или заплакал. 

— Хорош, Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин, — не истери.

Осмотревшись, он понял, что лежит на диване в гостиной Бобби. Сам Бобби стоял в дверях и, поглядывая на Дина, крутил в руках какие-то бусы. Для милочки?

Горькие воспоминания накатили лавиной, и Дин без сил откинулся на диванную подушку. Зачем только Сэм освободил его из логова джина? Зачем притащил к Бобби? Тот наверняка снова недоволен, что ему мешают жить. Дин помотал головой, внезапно соображая — а Сэм-то что здесь делает? Он же должен возглавлять армию Азазеля.

Дин с трудом спустил ноги и сел на диване. Надо уходить, ему здесь не место. Он встал, но тут же плюхнулся обратно. Перед глазами все закружилось.

Сэм дернулся к нему, подхватывая.

— Куда собрался, герой? — нахмурился Бобби. — Мы думали, ты вот-вот коньки отбросишь, а как очнулся — сразу бежать куда-то.

— А что случилось? — решился Дин. 

Нет, он на память не жаловался, но почему бы не послушать версию брата. Точнее, того, кого раньше считал братом. Семьей.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросил Сэм, не сводя с него глаз.

Предательство. Эллен, Джо, Эш — мелкое, его легко пережить. Бобби — уже чувствительнее. И самое страшное — Сэм. И как контрольный — «детка».

— Ничего, — ответил Дин. — Я ничего не помню с тех пор, как мы уехали из Монтаны.

— А ярмарку? Ярмарку помнишь? — Сэм присел на корточки, положил ладони Дину на колени и умоляюще уставился в глаза. — Ты поехал туда за едой. И там с тобой что-то случилось. 

Дин напряг память. Он и в самом деле не помнил, что было до того, как его мир потихоньку начал рассыпаться.

Сэм резко вскочил, метнулся к столу.

— Смотри, я нашел у тебя в куртке ремень, — перед лицом Дина закачалась пряжка с орлом. Красивая, серебряная. — И несколько зеленых яблок. Дин, зачем ты их купил?

— Ты любишь яблоки, — на автомате выдал Дин. Зачем он сунул в карман ремень, Дин сообразить не мог.

— Хорошо, с одним разобрались. Пойдем дальше. Дин, мы с тобой были в Колорадо, ты уехал на ярмарку и пропал. Я ждал до вечера, звонил, но ты не брал трубку. Я разыскал тебя ночью только по GPS. Ты скрючился на заднем сидении импалы, на шее какие-то бусы, впились глубоко в кожу. Я никак не мог их снять, перерезать тоже не получалось. Я понял — что-то с ними неладно, и рванул к Бобби. Переживал, что не успею. Что эта хрень тебя придушит — так тяжело и редко ты дышал. А потом Бобби все-таки придумал, как их снять. Вот, — Сэм замолчал.

Дин внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Сэма — не врет ли? Уж больно фантастически звучал его рассказ. Выглядел брат плохо — бледный, под глазами круги. Губы искусаны в кровь, пальцы подрагивали, хотя он старался скрыть — сжимал кулаки.

И Дин мгновенно успокоился — это его Сэм. Сэм, который боялся, что Дин умрет, но запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Отчаяние и безысходность — Дин хорошо был с ними знаком.

— «Детка» сломалась, — невпопад пожаловался он.

Сэм вскинулся удивленно.

— С чего ей ломаться? Мы только что сюда на ней приехали. Ну, то есть я тебя привез, — смутился Сэм.

Дин хотел узнать про Эллен и Джо, но спросил только:

— Бобби, а как поживает твоя подружка?

— Подружка?! — Бобби вытаращился на Дина. — Ты, часом, крышей не поехал?

— Дин, — Сэм подсел на диван, — что тебе привиделось?

— Ничего, — повторил Дин. — С чего ты вообще решил, что у меня были какие-то видения. Скорее всего, я просто без сознания валялся. Задушенный.

Он провел рукой по горлу.

— Придется водолазки поносить. Или шарфики, — усмехнулся Сэм. — А то у тебя следы как от веревки.

— Не дождетесь, — хмыкнул Дин. — Так что это за бусы такие, Бобби? И как ты их с меня стащил?

Бобби задумчиво перебирал нитку с бусинами. 

— Ну как вы, может, знаете, всяческих легенд о зачарованных бусах, колье и прочих ожерельях сохранилось дофига. Какие-то упоминаются в исторических хрониках, другие в мифах. И я не сразу сообразил, с чем мы имеем дело в этот раз. На верный путь меня натолкнул их цвет. Они очень синие, хоть и выглядят как обычные стекляшки. Кстати, пока Сэм приводил тебя в чувство, я сходил в мастерскую кое-что проверить. Эти стекляшки не берет ни молоток, ни кувалда. Им даже гидравлический пресс нипочем. Видишь – в целости и сохранности.

— Так что это за хрень? — Дин устал. Минута-другая, и он отрубится сидя на диване. 

Сэм приобнял его за плечи.

— Можешь, ляжешь? — прошептал на ухо.

Дин покачал головой. Пока не разберется, что с ним случилось и зачем ему пришлось переживать личный конец света, не то что спать, дышать полной грудью не сможет. Будто проклятые бусы еще стягивали шею смертельной петлей.

Бобби кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Была в шумерской мифологии Инанна — главное женское божество, отвечала за плодородие и любовь. Владела семью вещами, имеющими тайные силы. Лазуритовое ожерелье — одно из них. Раз решила Инанна навестить свою сестру Эрешкигаль, хозяйку ада, и отправилась к ней в гости. Семь врат, ведущих в подземный мир, пришлось пройти ей, и у каждых страж отнимал у богини по одному предмету, чтобы она предстала нагая, чтобы никакие силы ей не помогли. Потому что так заведено — в аду ты гол и беззащитен. Инанну сестричка убила, болела потому что, злая была. Боги после Инанну воскресили, ибо без плодородия никак. Но больше никаких упоминаний о тех семи предметах нигде не всплывало. Видимо, Эрешкигаль оставила их себе на память. Или, что вероятнее, вещи эти вернула в мир, для своих целей. Из-за сволочного характера изменив направленность их сил. Может быть, эти вещи гуляют по миру, скрыв свой первоначальный облик, и влекут попавших под их власть людей в ловушку ада. Что ты видел, Дин, с тех пор, как нацепил эти бусы?

— Ничего, — в третий раз ответил Дин. — Как ты снял чары? 

— Не поверишь, прочитал заговор от родовой боли на шумерском.

— От боли, и все? — спросил Дин.

— Ты знаешь шумерский? — удивился Сэм.

Его теплая ладонь так и лежала на плече Дина. Братья посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись

— Не умничай, никто толком не знает, как звучит этот древний язык, — рассердился Бобби. — Но есть ряд гипотез, как расшифровываются пиктограммы. У меня есть книжка… И вообще, какая разница, если сработало. Чего ржете, болваны?

Дин откашлялся.

— Спасибо, Бобби, ты спас мне жизнь.

— Да ладно, скажешь тоже, — Бобби отвернулся. — Иди лучше поспи, а то на тебе лица нет.

Дин собрался с силами и с поддержкой Сэма смог подняться. Кое-как они взобрались по лестнице на второй этаж.

Как маленького, Сэм уложил Дина в кровать и накрыл одеялом.

— Надо выбросить эту гадость, — пробормотал Дин, почти проваливаясь в сон.

Главное, чтобы ему снова не приснилось, как Сэм, будто мертвый, лежит на продавленном матрасе.

— Бобби предложил спрятать эти бусы понадежней. Я согласен, вдруг когда-нибудь пригодятся.

– Ремень тебе был, в подарок на день рождения, — не открывая глаз, сказал Дин. Он наконец вспомнил.

Он слышал, что какое-то время Сэм стоял рядом, не уходил. А потом, зачем-то поправив одеяло, прошептал:

— Может, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, что испытал под чарами. Но помни, что бы тебе ни примерещилось, Дин, мы все еще боремся с демонами и хотим убить Желтоглазого. И что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду рядом. Потому что ты — мой старший брат, и ради тебя готов на все.

Хлопнула дверь, а сон как рукой сняло. Дин лежал в кровати, смотрел в темнеющее окно и думал — как же хорошо, что все, что он пережил в наваждении, оказалось неправдой. Он бы не смог жить в таком аду. А что это был ад, Дин не сомневался. И надеялся, что такое больше никогда не повторится. Ведь никто не захочет — ради чего бы то ни было! — добровольно спустится в ад. Потому что это страшно, безнадежно и очень, очень больно.


End file.
